


Never felt so Euphoric

by Qu33rios



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Awkward, Cum everywhere, Facial, M/M, PWP, Puberty, Sexual Tension, dick worship, edd might be a pervert, if you cant tell I hated PE, kevin might be a tad of an exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: “You know, I never thought twice in my life I would be awkwardly sitting next to you and learning about boners.”Edd’s eyebrows furrowed together as he struggled to understand. He analyzed the sentence once before realization struck. He blinked quickly, stomach tightened, and swallowed hard. His gaze danced in a circle, observing back and forth between Kevin’s own orbs, the space between them, and as he thought more about the past, his vision dared to glance at Kevin’s crotch. After he looked, though he saw absolutely nothing through Kevin’s thick jeans, he knew again, now long surpassing a third time, he had been caught. Perhaps from a rush of adrenaline, Edd gained enough confidence to pick his head up and gracefully make eye contact. As if on a dime, like he had planned it, Kevin winked his right eye, bit his lip, and smiled.The valedictorian in running wondered if his heart would ever beat normally again. In tandem, Edd reasoned he had never felt so euphoric.





	1. Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a quick little oneshot story to remind myself how I can fucking NEVER FINISH ANYTHING I START. I'm gonna say this was inspired by my developmental psych class as we just talked about how awkward and uncomfortable adolescents are with their sweaty hot horny hormone bodies  
> Warnings: sexual references and A W K W A R D P U B E R T Y

 

"Hey Sockhead did you do your Bio homework?"

Edd rolled his eyes, why did Eddy even bother to ask? Of course he did. Without acknowledging the boy, Edd slipped his hand into his backpack and pulled out his Biology folder, where the 30 response questions were answered.

Pleased, Eddy continued, "Aww yisss what would I do without you?"

"Most likely fail."

Edd smiled at Eddy's immediate chuckle. "Yeah you right."

Both boys had Physical Education before Biology, and after that would be lunch. The locker room was always cold and smelled like mold. Edd was thankful he had one of his best friends to shelter him during the horrendous activities, or else he would be completely miserable. The jocks in the class were invasive and reckless, frightening even. Edd made sure to avoid them at all costs. Though the bullying was not as invasive as it had been in middle school, Edd still did not want to become targeted.

On occasion, he and Nat exchanged minor conversations, typically about their French II class. Both freshmen having already fluently speaking the language tested in to the higher level course. The next year, assuming both were academically successful, they would be in Advanced Placement.

Nat was unlike the other brainless sacks of muscle, he was kind, considerate, and quite intelligent. Kevin, his best mate, would be the exact opposite.

While dressing out, Edd glanced to the other side of the locker room, finding the ginger and his accomplice were stripping. The nerd's exterior flustered red and he looked back down to his backpack, realizing the strange nature of his actions.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" Eddy commented, ignoring the instructor behind him who demanded Eddy not only cease any crude language but also dress out. Perplexed by the sudden urge to look back in the forbidden corners, Edd gave into desire. He allowed his peripheral vison to peer in the same direction of the two athletes. Most males in the room had already dressed and were making their way out the door. He glanced through bodies, curiosity taking over. Edd clutched the bottom of his shirt in the process, acting as if he was simply changing, nothing else. Attempting to not be suspicious failed in every possible way.

As the hem of his shirt lifted above his belly button, Edd's gaze met the star baseball player from over yonder. Edd's cherry cheeks darkened, if that was even possible, and he froze in place.

Kevin's eyebrows furrowed together while he tried to figure Edd out. The ginger bit his lip and continued putting on his tank top, vision still locked.

The room seemed longer, quieter, like the two were alone and miles apart with nothing to do but share their gazes.

 

"Eddward Vincent hurry your ass up!"

 

The shouting from the coach woke Edd, flustered and struggling he flung his clothes around until he had a cotton grey T-shirt and black gym shorts. Less than a minute passed and he was ready to start the horrendous period.

They ran the mile once a week. Eddy had reminded him. He hated physical activity, especially since he tended to come in last. Double D especially detested the mile. This day especially he would need to take it easy, in his psychotic stupor Edd had forgot his inhaler in his backpack.

The group lined up together on the track after a minute walk. The only direction from the instructor was run.

The instructor came down on the whistle, demanding reaction. Eddy flung forward, hoping to catch up to the rest but in the process he accidentally left Edd breathing dust.

 

Edd took a first step, hoping for the best. Again, too slow, he was trampled over immediately. Kids flew by him at light speed, kicking up sand and rocks at his ankles, shoving him left to right, surprisingly he was not pushed over. Second step, third, he was off to a steady start, was disoriented but managing.

Upon the fourth step, Edd felt the force of an entire human collide into his backside, the weight of this person knocked them both over, and down went Edd.

Before contacting with dirt, Edd felt the intrusion of a hardened unit press into his lower back. Confusion and fear mixed with pain and a hint of blood. Edd slid against the ground, experiencing the complete impact, his face, arms, hands and legs scraped and bruised. Edd felt the wounds open as soon as the movement ceased. Though it was sheer, no amount of injury surpassed the sensation of the person on top of him, and the heated sex now pushing into his upper right butt cheek. To say he felt threatened would be an understatement.

 

"Holy fuck Edd I'm sorry Nat fucking pushed me - " on top of him, Kevin maneuvered, picking up as much of his weight as he could with his arms.

Edd rolled onto his side, despite Kevin still hovering over his form, eyes wide with shock. Ironic how an apology came from someone who had once attempted to make his life hell.

He recognized Kevin's tan exterior begin to shade pink. They both were aware of the awkward situation, to which their sitting position did not help. Kevin lifted himself off Edd more, careful to leave a hand, in the vicinity of his crotch, hiding his shame.

Nat ran by the two, laughing to himself. He shouted inaudible slurs at the two. So much for Nat being the nice one.

Due to minor bleeding, the educator ordered Edd be sent to the nurses office. Kevin was directed to take him, regardless if he wanted to or not. Kevin walked behind him, making no conversation and avoiding all eye contact, not that Edd looked back to check.

Kevin tried to leave the office as soon as Edd was delivered. The nurse ordered him to say, just so his inconsequential cuts could be cleaned to prevent infection. He groaned with noticeable irritation, and again when the nurse left to find more antiseptic wipes. Kevin and Edd sat on the same bed in silence.

Kevin shifted, Edd guessed he was uncomfortable. The smaller teen looked over to find Kevin's hand levitating up and off his pelvis. He was checking himself, Edd presumed.

Edd's shock turned to an even greater horror. His explorative attitude told him to watch further. His head turned ever so slightly, again trying to be nonchalant. Kevin was preoccupied and failed to notice his audience. As the athlete’s hand rose, Edd swore he imagined a shift in Kevin’s pants. He blinked excessively, three times, hoping to realign his eyesight. Again, he observed Kevin's cock shift up into the fabric of his gym shorts, continuing to pitch a massive tent. Edd gasped. He didn’t mean to, but he was blown away, Edd had never been in a situation quite like this. Naturally, he was in awe.

"Stop looking at me!" Kevin growled under his breath, taking both of his hands to hide himself. Applying slight pressure to the area subdued the problem. Kevin’s entire form lit up red.

Edd looked away and flustered again, the image of Kevin's barely protected erection permanently burned on the inside of his eyelids. Kevin had not only caught him staring once, but now he was caught examining off-limit regions.

Despite being discovered, yelled at, and injured, Edd did not feel regret. A strange thrill rose in his stomach, and a frown molded Edd's features. From the enticing excitement, he wondered if this was a newfound hobby. By the time the nurse came back, helped them clean and they were excused, Kevin had calmed down and they were headed to retrieve their things and then to the next period. Kevin kept his distance, completely avoiding Edd. Both boys still had hot skin, blood rushing to remind them of the awkward and embarrassing events of the past hour.

While walking, Edd pondered his taxing thoughts. Not fully understanding his obsession to look at inappropriate places, he reached one conclusion.

**He wondered if Kevin were that promising without the layers.**

He didn't know whether to be disgusted or glad that they had the same teacher and period for Biology.

 

In class, both males funneled into a dark room where a video on puberty was being shown. _Impeccable timing,_ Edd thought _._

 

Two years since that occurrence, a class of Junior classmen sit uncomfortably in Ms. Carmen’s semester long Health Class. The group funnels in without excitement, and painfully they all take their seats. The beginning of the second semester never before felt so, atrocious.

“I’ve been through enough of this shit already, two fucking years and you think I know what a fucking penis is?” Eddy groaned outside the door, he, Eddy, Nat, Kevin, and Nazz were the last to funnel in.

“How do you think Edd and I feel?” Nat jumped in, “we both took bio freshman year and AP Bio last year, we’ve heard this shit so many times.” Edd nodded, though he enjoyed education most of the time, he thought it was ridiculous the school required all students take the Health class, as most of the biology courses were being rewritten to include the Health standards. “And if anyone knows what a dick looks like it’s me, maybe I should teach the class.”

“As much I should support you, I don’t think we need to learn about all the anal positions, and you might need a degree for that.” Kevin snickered, rolling his eyes.

“Kevin out of anyone here you need to learn anal positions the MOST.” Nat chuckled, “And yes, I do need a degree to teach, but not to call you out.”

They entered the classroom last and made way to open seats, though it was loud, Edd nor Eddy did not speak in response to the best friend’s conversations. Even Nazz remained silent. Edd peered behind him to see Kevin’s green curious eyes glaring back at him. His freckled cheeks were tinted a gentle hue of pink, and his mouth curled into an awkward smile.

He and Edd made their way to the front of the classroom, towards the only two open seats left. Edd hustled, hearing the final bell sound, by the end he was in his seat. Kevin on the other hand waddled slowly, ignoring the bell, the stares of the classmates, and the glare of his teacher. Edd looked to the table, feeling way too many eyes on him. Kevin sat, and the teacher began her introduction.

Kevin chuckled to himself, catching Edd’s attention. The smaller male, with curiosity, peered at the individual next to him, trying to figure the other out. Kevin noticed the gaze on him, waited a moment, and invitingly enticed Edd to move closer with a draw of his finger, curling back and forth. Edd saw the gesture, and following directions, he carefully leaned to his right, towards Kevin. The ginger whispered, “You know, I never thought **_twice_** in my life I would be awkwardly sitting next to you and learning about boners.”

Edd’s eyebrows furrowed together as he struggled to understand. He analyzed the sentence once before realization struck. He blinked quickly, stomach tightened, and swallowed hard. His gaze danced in a circle, observing back and forth between Kevin’s own orbs, the space between them, and as he thought more about the past, his vision dared to glance at Kevin’s crotch. After he looked, though he saw absolutely nothing through Kevin’s thick jeans, he knew _again,_ now long surpassing a third time, he had been caught. Perhaps from a rush of adrenaline, Edd gained enough confidence to pick his head up and gracefully make eye contact. As if on a dime, like he had planned it, Kevin winked his right eye, bit his lip, and smirked.

The valedictorian in running wondered if his heart would ever beat normally again. In tandem, Edd reasoned he had never felt so euphoric.

 

 


	2. Spermarche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 11/17/18 Look ya’ll I finished something in my life! Just so ya’ll know this chapter was motivated by learning that a male reaches puberty at spermarche, the first ejaculation. With that this story was born. Furthermore I took my exam on the 14th and I think it murdered it in cold blood and now I have its head mounted on the foot of my bed.   
> Warnings: sex? Possible dick worship? I need a nap?

“I don’t see why we have homework literally the first day of class. We don’t even have our textbooks yet.”

“You don’t have **_your_** textbook Kevin. I got mine during lunch, **_when she told us to get them_**. And besides, we are just rewriting definitions down, why is this such an issue to you?”

Eddward was right and Kevin knew it. Kevin was just complaining as always. “Because I’m fucking lazy.” This statement was also true. “I’m just ready to graduate already, I’m sick of all this busy work. Like what does it matter if I know what sper-march means?”

“Spermarche, and it’s important to understand sexual health, especially if it relates to your own body Kevin.” Edd chuckled, watching Kevin ponder the significance of the term.  The two boys had met up following afterschool extracurricular activities.

Kevin desired a work out since football practice had been canceled and Edd, though in off season, prepped for swim. They met on accident at the local gym which neither had knowledge of the other’s membership. Kevin decided to join Edd during his cardio warm up, and following, the ginger asked Edd to spot him during heavy lifts. Edd was far from meeting Kevin’s muscular physique, however over the last two years he had worked to improve his respiratory capabilities. His inhaler was still used often during difficult situations, yet Edd felt more in control of breathing when exerting energy. He felt that swim allowed him to toy and practice with his breathing while simultaneously growing stronger. Edd hoped to seek the Captain position for his senior year, but worried his physical attributes fell short. Regardless, the sport allowed him to better his health and work on anxiety and social skills all in one.

He joined because of Marie, who forced him to at the end of Freshman year when she watched him fall victim to an especially painful asthma outbreak. Ed entertained a race which May and Marie obliged to, Edd was trapped and nearly fainted from a lack of proper oxygen. She claimed light physical activity over time would help, and she would even work to ensure a spot on the team for him. He was elated, and they’ve been swim buddies since.

Kevin on the other hand? There’s no heart-warming or gushy story to tell, he likes to build muscle for the sheer purpose of looking delicious in the mirror. He tells people he likes to play sports, but the majority of his close friends, especially Nathan, see right through him. Nat will call him out on it, make jokes about his ego, and even go as far as to swoon over bits and pieces of Kevin’s body. He’s gotten use to the teasing over time and despite its annoying qualities he’s flattered knowing Nat takes time out of his day to come up with putrid (and sometimes homosexual) compliments and insults. Their friendship is quite complicated.

The jock takes special care of his form, exercising regularly, eating specific foods (on most days anyways, everyone has that one day of the month where three cheeseburgers seems to be the only reasonable dinner choice) and monitoring almost excessive water intake. Edd has never asked Kevin about the topic but he’s been told by Marie who “heard it from Nazz back when they were dating for a month right after homecoming when Kevin cheated on Nazz and then Nazz wanted to gossip about back when she was dating Kevin and ruin his rep and shock everyone with a lesbian relatio….” Wow, did the initial thought derail? Anyways, he recalled hearing Marie express that Kevin takes pride in himself to, without becoming a scary body builder, physically display perfection because he knows he lacks other characteristics, primarily proper emotional regulation and academic intellect. Well, maybe those weren’t the exact words, but in theory, this is what Edd acknowledged.

After an hour of activity, both males sweaty and awry from working and chatting decided to make way home. Kevin invited Edd over to _hang out_ and _possibly look at that annoying homework for Health_ , something that he had never done before. Edd, too shocked to really say no, decided that he would be right over…. After taking a shower at home. They left their separate ways, each driving towards the Cul-de-Sac.

Forty minutes later, Eddward was knocking on Kevin’s front door. Another thirty minutes and a sandwich later, and the two were in Kevin’s room, looking through their work.

As Kevin became more and more frustrated, Edd made a mental note to pay attention to the way the muscles in his shoulders thumped. Edd sat on the edge of the bed while Kevin laid stomach-flat. Whenever Edd looked away, Kevin made sure to examine his counterpart, looking him up and down with a starved and thirsty demeanor. It was hilarious that neither noticed the other.

Finally, Kevin let out a loud groan and rolled onto his back, checking out. “Is this class over yet? Who even needs to learn health”

Edd laughed at the irony. “For someone that cares so much about your physique it baffles me that you detest this course.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh-uh-um I’m uh- just saying that you take good care of your body.”

“Really?” He smirked again, the same way he had done earlier in class and bit his lower lip in the middle. “Does it show?”

Edd blushed and rolled his eyes at the idiotic comment. He was being toyed with, as usual.

“Sorry,” Kevin sat up, still smiling and releasing a sigh, “I promise I really don’t have a giant fucking ego.” Though the apology wasn’t exactly needed, Edd still appreciated his sincerity. He opened his mouth, prepared to speak, but was cut off before the first syllable made it out. “I’ll totally brag about **_other parts_** of me that are big, can’t stop my ego there.”

Again, the nerd’s face flushed a dark, cherry red and his eyes widened with tremor. Unknowing how to properly respond, he murmured sounds, desperately trying to begin a sentence. “I-I-uh-um-okay so- I mean, uh, why don’t we get back to the homework?”

Kevin felt his stomach drop as the tension settled in. The room was stuffy, and it was becoming difficult to focus. Gritting his teeth, the jock held back unrequited craving. “So what’s this spermarche?” He picked up his pen and twirled it in his finger-tips before sticking it to the paper.

“Spermarche marks the point of a male’s sexual maturity and it refers to the first ejaculation of semen.” Edd responded bluntly, to him all he did was answer a question.

To Kevin, it was like Edd just managed to say every curse in the book, like it was out of character for him to say such dangerously dirty vocabulary as ‘sexual maturity’ and ‘ejaculation’ or ‘semen.’ What a devious and sexy little fuck, Kevin couldn’t help but think, even if the truth was far from his fantasy. His mind took him immediately to the gutter. “Wow, not exactly what I expected,” He began to write the definition down on the page, his hand shaking from an increase in lack of confidence. “Such naughty words for such a good boy.”

Before Kevin could really think about the statement he said, Edd was already a tomato and threatening to burst. Neither knew what to say, and Kevin worried his sexual frustration would manage to infiltrate their newly beginning friendship.

The jock resolved anecdotes would be his savior. “You know, Nat told me his first time cumming was in a hospital.”

Perplexed, and stunned, Edd sat with his eyes open wide. “He, what? How? Why?” Questions flew out with a need for answers. Kevin knew he was safe.

“Apparently, he had surgery to get his appendix removed and had a dream about masturbating in between nurse visits was a thought he couldn’t get out of his mind, so he did it. First time he ever jacked off too – wow I have no idea why I am even telling you this haha…”

Edd’s reaction was truly priceless. “That’s so horrendous! How did he even… Why would he-?”

“Enough about the slimy homo queer, tell me about yourself, when was your first, er, **_spermarche_**?”

Edd blushed, though he appreciated Kevin’s attempt to the use word correctly. Looking back, he remembered the night like it had happened yesterday, mainly because he had never before felt so embarrassed. “During 9th grade, Eddy and Ed had a horror night at Ed’s home, somehow, our movies got jumbled and Ed managed to rent an inappropriate film that was based on a zombie apocalypse.” Edd stopped midway to listen to Kevin’s rolling laughter. He sounded like an angel. “Okay well, later that night I had a promiscuous dream, I had to get up and clean myself, I’ve still never told either Ed or Eddy even to this very day.”

“Bruh this tea is great.” Kevin launched more, shutting his eyes and rolling through the giggles.

The nerd took this moment to take advantage of Kevin’s vulnerability. “What about you Kevin, when was yours? Or have you yet to mature sexually?”

On a dime, the laughter ceased. Kevin froze in place, and his skin tinted red. He looked conflicted and embarrassed all in one expression. For a few minutes, they sat in silence as Kevin struggled to find the right words. Eventually, he realized no matter what he said, he would be humiliated.

“Haha real funny. Well you won’t believe me, but remember that day in 9th grade when we went to the nurses office together?” Edd nodded, it wasn’t exactly something simple to forget. “Well, I got boners before but they usually went away pretty fast, but when I saw you staring me down in the locker room **_that shit was just too hot_** and I couldn’t chill. Then again in the office, I was stressed out at that point because I knew you saw and I wasn’t exactly confident in myself or my sexuality, so I was really confused but really turned on **_and you just kept fucking looking at me_** so I like ruptured just in my pants, literally I still can’t explain but- see this is exactly why I figured telling you was a bad idea.”

Edd glanced back to his friend, cheeks darkened, eyes wide, Kevin was beginning to become familiar with the visage. Edd held back giggling as much as he could, though the story was dangerously embarrassing and hilarious, the fact of it rattled in his head and through his chest. “It- um- it isn’t that I am displeased, just surprised to say the least. Kevin are you-?”

“I’m pan. Nazz dumped me because she thought I was seeing Nat behind her back because he’s pan too. It isn’t something that I talk about a lot, even now that she seems to be over it.”

“Um,” again, speechless. “Okay, thank you for confiding with me something very personal.”

“I mean, it always feels good to get out when you accidentally masturbate to a friend, so thanks I’ve repented and now will get through those great big gold gates.”

“You’ve- you’ve what to me?”

Reviewing his speech, Kevin noticed an added detail which revealed his perverted nature. He needed to be careful or else he could potentially lose a friend. “I- I um…” A long pause, Kevin needed to think of something quickly! ”I um, had, err have, uh have had, a crush on you for a while, I’m kind of lame for that but it seems like the longer I talk the worse this gets, so I might as well come out and just say it, save myself the embarrassment.”

“I- I-”

“And for the record, I’m into you because you’re so fucking smart and organized and together, I wish I could be like you. You have such a cute body and your eyes are mesmerizing. I sound so fucking gay this isn’t even funny.” Again, the athlete bit his bottom lip, smirking.

Edd did allow a brief giggle to slip out. “Did um, individual efforts help you understand yourself better?”

“I mean,” Kevin blushed again, avoiding eye contact that Edd was so desperate to keep. “My thoughts go pretty imaginative and wild, jacking off was all I needed to know.”

“By that logical reasoning…” Now Edd paused, a feature that made Kevin anxious. “What if we both- um…”

“Are you asking me to…?” Kevin trailed off, deciphering the meaning of Edd’s suggestion. Was he dreaming? Edd looked away at this period of time, ensuring to avoid direct contact while nodding.

Edd wasn’t an idiot. He could see through actions, through lies, and most importantly, he was not oblivious. Edd was aware of Kevin acting strange, however he never thought his behavior was a result of feelings that had been suppressed. To say the least, he was elated and excited for a similar thrill to return and shoot down his spine.

He lost track of time and which number he was on. Third, fourth, fifth? Edd could honestly say this would be the first time he felt confident in staring back and getting caught. Now only if he could muster up the confidence to steal a glance in the moment.

Kevin was the first to maneuver, with approval, he felt justification in bringing his hand to the top of his own jeans. Desire overpowering his shy nature, Edd peered. Kevin’s vision circled back from his own digits to Edd’s orbs as he worked the button. Silently, the dork appreciated that they had changed after the gym, the fabrics made the scene all that more erotic. The button snapped with ease and his index finger and thumb tore the zipper down, widening the access to his pelvic region. With the release of the tight clothing, Kevin let a sigh of relief escape passed his lips, he had already been aroused and now could breathe. Looking down briefly, Kevin examined his next move, then he moved his head back, so their vision would cross once again. As his hands dipped into his trousers and began to massage underneath, Edd felt the pressure in his own pants threaten his level of comfort. When had this spiraled out of control?

“Fuck,” Kevin exhaled sharply, his hand slipped between the slit in his underwear and applied skin to skin pressure. Eddward watched and anticipated the reveal, something he had imagined about for so long, he was suddenly a few moments away from achieving. His fingers wrapped around the thick flesh, pumping slowly to tease his counterpart. Glancing up, Kevin noticed Edd’s flustered face, eyes draped with desire, and how his mouth gaped open. If he wasn’t careful, Kevin expected him to drool. Continuing to observe, Kevin traced Edd’s form, examining every minor muscle that popped through the clothing, the way his chest heaved for air every few seconds, and finally, the way Edd’s pinky finger gently rubbed circles on his own thighs.

The star athlete took this as an opportunity to increase the tension and further entice the other male. In one quick movement, the ginger gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and tore it over his head. After releasing his torso, Kevin rolled his neck left to right, stretching the muscles. Next was his arms, which he extended in opposite directions to relieve stress in the joints.

The scholar still watched with interest and dedication. With each movement, Edd noted another aspect of Kevin that he undoubtedly wanted. From the sick way his face contorted while his hand worked his cock, or the way he bit his lip at the first sign of tension or pleasure, to how his muscles flexed and contorted, shinning with sweat and smelling of cologne and musk.

Edd observed from the side lines, feeling his heart rate increase with each shift of Kevin, with his zipper undone and boxers askew, Edd could see through to a bundle of orange tinted hair that sat right above his cock. To say he thought Kevin was attractive would be an understatement. He began to mimic Kevin’s crude behavior, hoping that he would find direction as time continued and influence the other to act on temptation.

Impatient as always, Kevin pushed off some papers to the floor and pushed his legs up. In one swift movement, his pants were at his ankles and now Edd could see just the thin shorts covering the prize. Kevin knew he was being watched intently and decided to put on a little show. Rocking his hips and grinding his ass into he sheets, Kevin let miniscule moans and groans pass his lips. Ed was affixed to the entirety of the performance, but primarily onto Kevin’s eyes, which again were locked onto his.

“You want to see it, don’t you?” The question had an obvious answer, yet Kevin wasn’t impatient enough that he couldn’t hold out until he had humiliated his favorite exhibitionist. Edd nodded in response, swallowing hard. “Tell me what you want Edd.”

For such an idiotic teen, Kevin sure was capable of complex sexual manipulation. Again, overcome with a need for release Edd attempted the best be could. Frail and weak in short bursts he squeaked out, “I want, um, I want to, um…” Harder than expected, Edd trailed off as he watched Kevin’s form twitch upward against the cotton fabric. Finally, with a sudden spark of electricity and confidence, Edd demanded, “I want you naked.”

Kevin shivered at the dominant phrasing, unprepared, he managed to catch himself before a premature eruption. He wanted to tell Edd to undress him, to take what he wanted, to touch him in all the places he fantasized, yet as he thought of the next move, his form froze. **This was really it, wasn’t it?** Was he ready for this? Not that this was his first sexual relationship, yet it had been one Kevin fantasized about for years. All that time of admiring from afar and late-night sessions on Pornhub with his eyes closed was now over. How far would this really go?

Needing to find out, Kevin laid back into his mattress and lifted his pelvis to slide the thin fabric down his thighs. He bit his lip again, feeling tension release as cold air hit his flesh, and he close his eyes, hoping the reaction would be positive. Never before had he felt so turned on and vulnerable all at once.

Edd was baffled by the size of Kevin’s dick. It throbbed in all its might, desiring immediate attention. The nerd dropped to the bed and crawled forward on his elbows and stomach, examining the specimen he admired from afar for so long. Kevin’s cock sat underneath a bed of orange public hair. His flesh was slightly discolored, a bit darker than his skin, but still delectable. Edd continued to look at the magnificent penis, admiring each curve and indent and physical attribute. Under the erection, a thick vein pulsed, causing the entire subject to way. His testes under shared a similar discoloration as the rest. Strangely, Kevin smelled clean, a factor that Edd appreciated wildly.

“Kevin! Oh my…!”

Flat on the bed, Kevin smiled and felt the palpitating of his cock. The praise was only growing the intensity of his erection. Though Edd did not touch the organ, Kevin could feel a slight breeze with each exhale that drove him just a little closure to the edge.

“You’re, even larger than I presumed.” Edd blushed, ogling over the other. “It’s just, wow…” Kevin wanted to buck forward and feel the collision of his sex against the other’s lips. “I – I couldn’t imagine having that – uh ….”

He let another chuckle slide. “I’m only like six inches or something, six and a half most.” Eddward glanced back at him with amazement. “Careful if you keep giving me all these compliments my ego will keep growing.”

Demanding attention from the onlooker, Kevin’s cock twitched again towards the direction of the other. Instead of rocking his hips forward, Kevin made the decision to begin working out his frustration. Sitting up in the bed, careful not to accidentally hit Edd, Kevin slid his right hang over and began squeezing slightly and pumping slowly. He was beginning to crack.

Still laying on the bed, now eye level with Kevin’s heat, Edd watched intently as Kevin used saliva as a lubricant and then increased his speed. Learning from the other, Edd decided it was time to act. Still slow, Edd licked his lips and rolled onto his slide long enough to remove his set of shorts. Edd could feel his own heat push on his own trousers. Embarrassed by visible tent his own body formed, Edd rolled back onto his abdomen and continued to watch.

He propped up on his elbows first, eyes glancing between Kevin’s movements and his eyes, which were half lidded and thrashed with pleasure. Edd had never seen Kevin with such an expression before, and the fact he had a portion in creating that same exterior turned him on even more so than he was before. Kevin noticed that he was yet again being stared at. This time, he decided to do more than blankly return the glare.

Kevin’s eyes met Edd’s for what must have been the billionth time that night, and he decided for too long they had been separated. The jock’s hands wrapped around and grabbed Edd’s rear. Immediately dazed by the touch, Edd jumped, “K-K-Kevin!” Hearing his name said in such a tone of urgency brought him closer to a cliff where he had already been barely holding on to the edge. He lifted the smaller male up and onto his lap.

Too quick for Edd to develop a reasonable thought, he let Kevin have control of the situation and melted into his arms. Against his ass, Edd could feel Kevin’s entire erection, firm and rigid. Against his lower stomach, Kevin felt Edd’s arousal, yet looking down, Edd’s shirt blocked the great view.

The ginger made the executive decision to remove Edd’s shirt, which he abided to without complaint. His fingertips lifted the fabric and snuck underneath. His fingertips traced down Edd’s rib cage, sending a shiver through the smaller one’s spine. Kevin felt Edd grind into his sex, most likely by accident, yet the friction felt too good. Kevin gripped the hem of the other’s shirt and dragged it over his head. In the process, Kevin knocked off Edd’s famous hat, and revealed a black forest of thick and healthy hair. The sight only motivated him further. Edd hissed at the cold air, and again when Kevin replaced his hands onto his backside.

Now, Kevin glanced down and saw his prize, though still sheathed and covered, Kevin knew there was no turning back. His vision dared look to the owner of the bulge. Almost in unison, Edd swallowed suddenly, too recognizing the seriousness of the situation and glanced directly into Kevin’s line of vision. They both examined the moment, looking around at the other’s form, making notes and mental images. Again, when they had had enough their vision realigned and it was apparent what was needed.

Kevin leaned forward, crashing his lips to the other and immediately engaging in a rough and wet exchange of salvia. Fighting for dominance, the two males swapped their tongues around and in crevices, enjoying the sloppy session. For Edd’s first sincere kiss, not one that had been forced on him as a child and as a dare, he was baffled and wanting more. Kevin’s expert tongue knew how to employ the other’s nerves and tantalize the yearning.

Without asking approval, Kevin’s hands found their way sliding over Edd’s skin to his chest. The fingertips teased Edd’s nipples, rolling the buds under his thumb in circular motions. Each cycle, Edd moaned into Kevin’s throat and thrusted his hips forward. Continuing the friction against his cock became Kevin’s second goal, next to pleasuring the other.

Bored with the same movements, Kevin scratched his nails down Edd’s flesh, rewarded was another series of audible appreciation. Edd’s own hand gripped Kevin’s muscular shoulders and upper arms and kneaded the skin. Kevin broke the kiss momentarily to utter, “Fuck, you’re so hot,” before receding back to the rigorous battle. Between pecks, Edd chuckled at the statement, but did not respond for he enjoyed the intrusion in his mouth more.

The athlete, driven insane by desire, dropped his hand’s to Edd’s underwear and began to rub underneath, feeling the warmth and erotic tension. He could not wait any longer. Still with his own underwear at his knees, Kevin decided to reach inside and bring Edd’s sex into open air. Acting on selfish and primal instincts, Kevin felt his stomach churn as he grasped the hardened figure. Edd too reacted to the contact, again bucking forward, sliding his rear against Kevin’s core.

 

**He needed more.**

 

Kevin began pumping the flesh in his hand, still while engaging in a loving and sporadic embrace of the tongues. Each thrust against his cock made Edd react. He moaned, groaned, rolled his hips, and squeezed Kevin’s form. It did not take long for Kevin to increase speed, which only made those reactions greater. Edd became louder, even more chaotic, and held on for dear life. Each thrust from Edd drove Kevin closer to the edge. He began grinding back, making the friction greater. Unable to control his exterior, his breathing, much like Edd’s, was heavy and quick, their kiss ceased out of necessity for the collision of their forms, but this did not stop Kevin from placing his lips elsewhere. The jock found a sweet spot located on Kevin’s neck just under his ear, and he began to bite, suck, and mutilate the otherwise peachy pale flesh. Edd yelped at all the sensations, too being driven over the edge.

Quicker, and harder came each movement, Kevin couldn’t contain himself. With a final rock of his hips into Edd’s, Kevin gripped the smaller male and hugged him, releasing the flesh from his mouth and exhaled loudly, calling out to Edd. “Ahh- Edd, I’m cumming – shit – shit – shit I’m cumming!” Kevin felt release arrive, nestling between his legs and underneath Edd’s now moist and sticky underwear. He saw stars, dizzy from the intensity, his vision blurred, and he rode the wave out, letting his seed seep onto which every surface it found. Truly, he had never felt something so wonderful.

Once his thought process returned, he recognized that he had so far failed at his most important goal. He glanced to Edd, who stared at him with a dark crimson exterior and again mouth agape. He looked shocked, as if he could not believe the events that had occurred.

“Shit, I’m sorry Edd, can I um, help finish you?” Kevin admitted, shamefully, but still motivated to make up for his mistakes. Edd nodded, unsure of what the sex god was planning, but positive it would feel incredible.

Kevin smirked, knowing exactly how to claim his man. He helped Edd off his lap and onto his bed. Both of them, their clothes, and the sheets were soaked with cum and needed to be changed regardless, Kevin figured that position would feel more comfortable.

He dropped down, again all at once, and shocked Edd. The smaller male watched as Kevin’s mouth slipped over his cock and began to work the flesh. The feeling was unlike any other, and though it was possible the nastiest and dirtiest activity he had ever participated in, Edd was positive he had never felt so pure.

Unskilled in this particular department, Kevin did the best that he knew how to, sucking and using his mouth and throat to fuck Edd’s dick until the vein underneath was throbbing. He concaved his cheeks, trying to deep throat the flesh just as Nat had taught him to do with a banana (more like dared, but that’s a memory for later) and brought his mouth up to the lip, sucking lightly and licking around, his tongue flicked the tip and again did wonders. Edd shuttered at the pleasure, feeling too his release approaching. Unsure how to deliver the warning, he exhaled and gripped the sheets, breathing out a variety of phrases and sounds but no true words would be derived. Kevin, again, not confident of his blow job skills thought perhaps he was hurting the other and retracted his mouth, unknowing that Edd’s seed was approaching at light speed. Right as his lips left the organ, Edd blew his load, shooting the sum directly onto Kevin’s mouth, cheeks and nose. Kevin closed his eyes, surprised by the sudden attack, but Edd’s screams made it all clear. He fell back into the bed, panting heavily and needing his inhaler.

Kevin looked back to his playmate, taking in the sight before him. Edd, covered in cum and sweat glistened against his night side lamp light, his chest heaved up and down for air, and his hair stuck to his forehead, doused in sweat.

Kevin brought his hand to his cheek and swiped up about a teaspoon of Edd’s release, curiosity struck, and he dipped the finger into his mouth, tasting the creamy fluid and sweat all in one. Strangely, the taste was entrancing.

“Well.” Kevin attempted to make conversation. “How – uh – was it?”

Edd’s head was still spinning and his thoughts were running through the French alphabet, he barely heard Kevin’s question. After a moment passed, he repeated himself, asking for either rejection or validation. Edd knew his answer immediately “Kevin, I have never felt anything like that before! You – um and I – are we…?”

“Only if you want to.” Kevin smiled, cum still dripping down his face, “No pressure.”

With that, both males made way for the bathroom and their clothes along with Kevin’s linen found solace in the laundry. Neither knew what to do from that point onward, well, except for mustering up the courage to sit back down and finish that tedious homework.

 

 

**“Kevin! You got ejaculate on my textbook!!”**

**Shit.**


End file.
